


Hopeful Encounters

by End



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also everyone has a human form. EVERYONE, DemonHunter!AU, F/M, Help me i've become too invested in this show and this AU, Hunter!Marinette, I spent all of Christmas researching Demons for this, Jinn-blood!Adrien, Nagual!Plagg, Qilin!Tikki, Succubus!Marinette, Various Demon types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End/pseuds/End
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a demon hunter- one of the best ones in the ranks, to be exact- and yet she constantly worries about hurting someone she cares for.</p><p>Adrien is chased by hunters and demons alike for reasons he can't explain.</p><p>Both are willing to change their fates to save the people they love.<br/>And they do- some more determined than others, admittedly- but every deal has it's drawbacks.</p><p>Adrien turns into a cat if he expends too much of his energy.<br/>Marinette? - Well, she isn't exactly herself, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Deal- Glow

**Author's Note:**

> No, they do not go to a school for Demon hunters. It's placed in the exact same setting as the show. Not everyone has some sort of supernatural ability or ancestry.
> 
> My mom was so pissed when I decided to spend Christmas researching Demons for this shit. Good thing I'm not Christian.
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway I'll put notes at the end so you know what each demon or creature is and where they come from mythology wise.

“Do you know what I do to creatures like you, Tikki?”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng Cheng stands on her bedroom terrace, facing away from the humanoid creature.

“I do.” it says.

“Then why did you come to me?”

“Normal Hunters do not have that glow. I can help you.”

Marinette falters.

“...And give you my life in return? Not a chance.”

“I don’t want that, Marinette. I just need your help.”

“What do you need, then?”

“The ashes.”  

 

~+~

 

[Pure energy runs down her arm, collecting around her finger tips. ](http://swan-art.tumblr.com/post/136003533462/how-do-you-lighting-seriously-send-help)The smile on her face is nearly sinister, and her eyes glow a sharp, piercing blue. The demon cowers, pressing itself against the wall in attempts to escape. It’s futile.

 

“ _Adieu_ , corrupted soul.” She says, barely above a whisper, before lowering her hand onto the demon’s chest.

 

The demon opens it’s mouth, but the light engulfs the being, traveling across the body until all that's left is ash. She turns.

 

“Are you alright, Nathanël?”

“Aah- Yes, I’m f-fine.”

 

Her eyes cast a blue light in the alleyway, and the smirk remained solid on her face.

 

“Mind doing me a favor?”

“A favor? O-of course!”

“Thank you.” She breathes, cupping his jaw with both hands softly.

 

His eyes cloud over and she leans in.

 

-

 

“Marinette?” Adrien stands at the opening of the alley, a streetlamp illuminating his form.

 

She stands straight and shoos Nathanël away before turning. The abnormal glow of her eyes pierces through him and he freezes.

 

“Hm?” She hums, her eyes scanning his figure. “Another day, perhaps. I have enough for now.”

 

She walks by him, dragging a lazy finger along his arm, and then disappears.

 

~+~

 

Adrien Agreste decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway or two to escape a photo shoot and head home. He did not expect the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Who’s there?” He says warily, green eyes scanning the darkness.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help you.” A man steps out of the shadows, a distinctly cat-like grin playing across his features. “I’m Plagg.”

“What do you want for me?”

“Jeez, trust issues much? Fine, I’ll tell you. But only if you calm down.”

Adrien narrows his eyes.

“You’re funny, you know that?”

Plagg is graced with an eyebrow raise.

“Yeah yeah. Listen, kid. i can help you with your whole ‘hunters-are-chasing-me-for-no-apparent-reason’ problem, but I need you to do me a tiny favor in return.”

“And what is that?”

“I need you to collect the ashes of corrupted souls. Namely, I need you to hunt demons.”

“What?”

 

-

 

Pink and blue light bounces off the walls from a corner nearby.

 

“ _Adieu_ , demon! You’ve caused enough trouble.” Says a distinctly feminine voice.

 

“Ah, there she is. Your first example and your first savior.” Plagg says with a smirk. He throws a ring at Adrien, who barely catches it. ‘Feel free to call me up when you decide to take up my offer.”

 

He disappears just as Marinette turns the corner. Again, her eyes are glowing brightly, but her gaze passes over him.

 

“There is an evil presence nearby. Are you-” She is interrupted by a growl from the shadows.

 

“Ah. Of course.” The sound of electricity crackling to life resounds through the alley as light gathers at her fingertips. “A Shadow Person. Wonderful.”

 

A being of pure darkness leaps from the shadows, the faint outline of claws standing out against her light.

 

“Pathetic.” She says, a smirk working it’s way up her face. “I’d expected more.”

 

The growl grows louder and it lunges at her again. Marinette laughs, her movements almost as untraceable as the shadow’s, in terms of speed. With one smooth motion, she sends the shadow under a lamp post, unable to move beneath the direct light. The shadow flickers.

 

“It’s no use, you know.” She says to the creature. “Give up.”

 

The creature growls, but the flickering stops. Her smile widens.

 

“ _Adieu_ , corrupt soul. I wish you luck in the next realm.” She whispers, bringing her hand down and washing the shadow in light.

 

-

 

“Um-” Adrien starts.

Marinette turns. The glow of her eyes fades away and they widen in panic.

“-Marinette? What was that?”

“Oh- Oh _no_.” She breathes, her voice wavering. “What have I done?”

“Marinette?”

“Did I do anything to you?”

“Marinette, what are you-”

“ _Did I do anything to you?_ ” She says again.

“No, why-”

“Oh, thank god. I thought I had-” Her eyes close in relief before-

 

A rhythmic tapping noise sounds and her eyes flutter open, narrowing to pinpoint a place farther down the alley.

 

“Pesky Beast.” She says the glow slowly beginning to return. “Well, at least she bears no ill will. I suppose I shall respond to her call.”

 

She disappears in a blur, a trail of blue light rapidly fading in her wake.

 

~+~

 

“Can you stop the blackouts?”

“Not completely. All I can do is increase your chances of finding your _âme sœur_ and provide you energy.”

“Please. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Here. Once you put these on, the contract will be sealed. That’s all I need.”

“Thank you.”

There is a flash of red, and then a grateful smile.

 


	2. The Second Deal- Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent creatures that roam the night, who is to fight them?  
> Brilliant saviors bathed in pure light, who is to find them?  
> Who is the darkness?  
> Who is the light?  
> Who is going to pull you from your nightmares?  
> Who is it that wakes you from your dreams?  
> Fight-  
> Protect-  
> Succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is not a helpful creature, because even in his kindness, he is, and always will be, a trickster at heart.
> 
> Fight me about it.

“Have you decided yet?”

“Plagg?!”

“The one and only. Have you decided to take up my offer yet?”

“I-”

 

-

 

_ Click. _

 

“Oh, great.” Adrien turns, a gun pointed at his head and a hunter glaring at him.

“I hope you know guns are pretty much useless against demons?” Plagg remarks, not moving from his spot against the wall.

The hunter grunts and takes a step forward.

“Um- I don’t think-”

“Silence, Demon!” The hunter growls.

“He isn’t a demon!” Plagg sing-songs, not making a move to help.

The Hunter barks out a sharp, bitter laugh. “Of course he is. Do you see that energy?”

 

[A soft tap sounds against the floor as a figure clad in red drops down from the sky.](http://swan-art.tumblr.com/post/136092530047/chapter-2-of-hopeful-encounters-is-out-read)

 

“ _ Ahem _ .” The figure taps the hunter on the shoulder. “It’s rude to steal someone else’s prey, you know.”

The hunter turns, obviously pissed off. “I’m sorry?”

The figure, a girl, smirks at him. “Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before!” She giggles.

“So what?”

“You obviously don’t know the rules.” She clicks her tongue, shaking her head. “I’m Ladybug. Perhaps you’ve heard about me?”

“I haven’t.”

“Oh, what a shame. I was hoping you’d be at least a bit informed about the city.” She sighs. “Well, off with you, then!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh, are you gonna start a fight with me? Don’t be stupid. It won’t end well for you. Besides, If you want a real demon to fight, There is a shadow person just down the alley. Unless, of course, you rely on energy levels to find prey. That won’t help you at all.” 

The hunter raises an eyebrow at her.

“ Proper hunters use the evil intent radiating off a target. It maintains the balance and helps the benevolents stay in power.” She pauses, a grin spreading across her face. “But I suppose you were not granted this ability.”

 

Plagg lets out a laugh as the Hunter storms away, seething. 

Ladybug turns to look at him.

“And you are?”

“Plagg.”

“Ah! The Nagual Tikki spoke of, I believe? How…” She pauses, thinking of a word. “Expectedly smug.”

Plagg laughs again. “Relay a message to her for me, will you?”

“Hm.”

“Tell her ‘I’m working on it’.”

She nods.

“I should hope to have a partner soon,” She says. “After all, There are many creatures seeking ill will now that  _ he  _ has returned.”

 

With that, she takes her leave.

 

-

 

“I forgot to mention it, but helping me comes with one other benefit. A partner.”

 

~+~ 

 

Adrien plays with the ring in his hands, observing it curiously. A cat pads up behind him, unnoticed.

“...Why me?”

“Hm?” Hums a voice.

“Plagg!” Adrien whips around, eye wide in shock.

“What?”

“Where did you even come from?”

Plagg just smirks.

“Have you decided?”

“Yeah. I’m afraid I have to say-”

Whatever he was going to say is cut off by a scream down the road.

Adrien rushes to the scene on impulse, finding a boy, no older than 10, cowering under an oddly shaped creature, which is smiling widely at the kid.

“An Alp? But why is it outside?” Plagg breathes, trailing behind Adrein.

Adrien glances around, looking for someone, anyone, with the ability to help. His search is futile, and there isn’t a hunter in sight.

“Use your powers, idiot!” Plagg hisses urgently.

“What powers? I’m human, not a hunter!” Adrien hisses back.

Plagg runs a hand through his pitch black hair and sighs. “Just trust your instincts.” 

“What? Plagg, what are you-” The Nagual ignores him, taking a step forward and snarling at the Alp.

The Alp moves away from the child, returning Plagg’s snarl with one of it’s own.

Adrien blinks, his instincts screaming at him. [He feels a rush of energy, mana collecting around his hand.](http://swan-art.tumblr.com/post/136018529252/chapter-2-of-hopeful-encounters-is-in-the-works)

The Alp freezes, fluorescent eyes wide and slitted pupils dilated in fear. Plagg smiles tightly. 

The wind spikes as Adrien moves forward, his body moving on autopilot. The Alp moves back, towards the child. The boy scrambles away frantically, still frightened. Adrien keeps moving until the Alp is pressed against a wall. He lowers his hand onto the malevolent creature. It lets out a screech before fading away to ash.

 

“Well, That’s one way to start off.”

“What was that?!”

“Your first Demon, duh. Great job, by the way.”

“I-”

“You were going to decline before, but how about now? Are you interested?”

“Will it really get rid of them?”

“For the most part. And even if it doesn’t dull the attraction, at least you’ll have a  _ Lady  _ to protect you.”

“... FIne.”

“Great! Now, all you have to do is put on the ring…”

 

-

  
There is Green light, mixed with spots of darkness, and a mewl of approval from the black cat nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more art in links above

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Marinette- Succubus,with a touch of artistic freedom as always. B/c sex scenes are not my thing, (hello, asexual over here) I decided that kissing for energy would be enough. She has blackouts when she goes into succubus mode and is constantly worried that she will hurt someone. (I'm pretty sure everyone knows about succubi)
> 
> 2\. Adrien- Jinn, though not entirely. He has Jinn blood, giving him an old selection of powers, but he is mostly human. For a long time, Adrien was not aware of his supernatural ancestry and was constantly confused at to why hunters and demons chased him. (Jinn are derived from old Arabic and Islamic Mythology.)
> 
> 3\. Tikki- Qilin,with more artistic freedom. Tikki is centuries old and has a soft spot for selfless people, especially those with some sort of supernatural background. She can take a variety of forms, including that of a human. (Qilin are from Chinese mythology and are associated with luck)
> 
> 4\. Plagg- Nagual, with a bit more power. And by a bit, I mean alot. He is, of course, Tikki's counterpart, and she is his. Again, centuries old, and tends to help out those who need it,and yes, they almost always have a supernatural background of some sort. (Naguals are from Mesoamerican Folklore, often shapeshifters and originally human.)
> 
> There are other demons and creatures, but they will be explained in the story.  
> I have never realized how hard it is to find character fitting demons and creatures before now. So much research and I'm still not done. Send help (or suggest stuff! That too!)  
> ((That link up there in the story leads to art by the way))


End file.
